When I Look In Your Eyes
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: When Riley finds herself back in Vegas, after almost being killed, she needs comfort. Greg is all to willing and they soon realize they were meant for eachother.
1. Hospital

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Just my imagination and my computer :)_

_Set in season 10 or 11. No specific time though._

**When I Look In Your Eyes.**

Hospital.

Greg walked into the break room halfheartedly. He was tired... heck that was an understatement. He had absolutely no energy left. He hadn't slept in two days and coffee had lost its magic.

Regardless, he still made his Blue Hawaiian and sat on the couch. He had pulled two double shifts this week and yet he was still here. They were overbooked with cases and this was the only time he could get to relax.

He absentmindedly watched people walk by the window. He saw Hodges hurry down the hall after Sara. And Nick walked with a purpose to Catherine's office. Technically Greg should be looking at evidence right now, but he really needed to sit down for a few minutes.

He gently rested his head back on a cushion. He closed his eyes and thought. Work was never what it used to be anymore. So many people had left the team that it was feeling less and less _like _a team. First Sara, then Warrick died, then Grissom left, then Riley came and went. Sure, Sara came back and Ray was introduced but it wasn't the same. He was missing the normality of what the team was like a few years ago.

"Wakey, wakey." He heard Catherine say from the doorway. He smiled and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he tried to look less tired than he really was.

Catherine shifted in her spot and gave him an apologetic smile. "I promise this is your last case. Then you can go home."

"It's okay, I can stay longer if you need me." He said knowing that the amount of cases coming in was ridiculous.

"No way Greggo. Your absolutely exhausted. You have an attempted murder at the hospital. I don't have any other details besides the fact that the victim was strangled but stable at the moment." She said and gave him a tired smile before continuing. "Then you need to go home." Catherine said motherly.

"Fine. But if you need help just call me." Greg stood up and rubbed his eyes.

He smiled at Catherine as she walked to Mandy's lab. Once she was out of sight, Greg let out a sigh and put his coffee mug in the sink.

He managed to get to his car with out yawning but he gave in once inside.

Then he began the fifteen minute drive to Desert Palms hospital.

Greg parked in the closest spot possible. It was near five in the morning. He was feeling groggy but he wanted to do a good job on this case, so he tried to ignore the urge to sleep.

He walked into the hospital reluctantly. He hated hospitals. Always had, always will. He tried not to let it interfere with his job, but he couldn't help the discomfort he felt once he entered it.

Greg walked to the front desk where a woman was sitting. She had curly brown hair that was pinned back with several clips.

He asked where the patient was to which he was told "Floor three. Room 309"

The elevator was full, so he simply used the stairs. He took them one at a time in his fatigue. He hoped this would be quick.

Once on the right floor, he walked down the hallway searching the metallic room plates for the right number.

He had his kit and camera, ready to do his job. He walked casually down the hall, not rushing.

Near the end of the brightly lit hallway he spotted the right number. He knocked gently on the door before opening it.

Without looking at the patient he opened his kit in a swift movement.

But when he looked up to see the victim he froze in surprise.

"Riley?"

**What happened! Hehe review to find out. :) **


	2. A Familiar Face

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Just my imagination and my computer :)_

_Set in season 10 or 11. No specific time though._

**When I Look In Your Eyes.**

A Familiar Face.

"Greg?" She asked hoarsely, shocked to see him standing there.

He awkwardly moved to sit down beside her and gave her a confused look.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a concerned tone. She glanced up at him, slightly embarrassed that he was seeing her like this.

Her eyes traced his face. It was the same as it was a year ago when she had left. His blondish hair was the usual organized mess. His deep brown eyes were filled with concern and he seemed slightly less upbeat than he used to be. She hadn't realized it until this very moment but she had missed him. She had missed all her friends here.

She gave him a halfhearted smirk before explaining. "I came for my cousin's wedding. It lasted until ten. I walked. My hotel was right near her venue." She sighed, realizing her own stupidity.

Greg seemed like he wanted her to continue, so she did. "I was pretty stupid. I didn't bring my gun. I mean, I usually bring it everywhere but it was a wedding and... I didn't bring it." She silently twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers.

"I walked down Freemont. I didn't notice at first but there was a guy there. Near an alley. He grabbed me. Pulled me into the alley so no one could see." She said and risked a look into Greg's eyes. He seemed stressed.

"Then what?" Greg asked although he sounded like he didn't want her to answer.

She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She didn't exactly want to relive what happened but it was Greg's job and she knew she had to tell him.

"He hit me... you know. The usual beat the crap out of someone way. I mean I fought back, believe me I did. But this guy was huge." She said and looked up at Greg. He sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

XXX

"It happens." Riley said, Greg was still getting used to the fact that she was here.

She looked horrible. She was bruised all over and she had strangulation marks on her neck. She had cuts on her arms which were bandaged with gauze.

Seeing Riley hurt, hit a nerve for him. Even though she had left and even though that had hurt, he was actually happy to see her. Not under these circumstances of course.

"Anyway I tried to fight him. But I couldn't. And he shoved me against the wall. I kicked him, but he wouldn't get off me." She paused for a minute and looked up at him.

It was odd to see her so shaken. It wasn't something he was used to.

"And no. I didn't see his face." She said frustratedly. Greg almost smirked, seeing the look on her face. "He had a mask."

"Did-" He started but she interrupted him.

"Nope. He had gloves on." She said knowing what he was going to ask. This time he did smirk. And she managed a small one too.

"I know the drill." Riley told him playfully.

"So, what next?" Greg asked reluctantly.

Riley's smirk disappeared. "He tried to kill me. Strangle me. It almost worked. He was strong. I guess he thought I was dead, so he left and I blacked out. Some guy found me and called it in." She finished and looked at him solemnly.

"I'm sorry Riley." He said when he saw her eyes tear up. He couldn't believe this had happened.

"Yeah." She said and looked down avoiding his eyes.

Greg reached over and held her hand. She gave him a confused look but he didn't let go. He wanted to be here for her.

"I'm sorry I left without saying bye. I just... I just needed to go." She apologized.

"I know what you mean. It's fine, I promise." Greg told her and gave her hand a squeeze. He glanced down and realized he should check her finger nails.

He let go and reached for his kit. She held her hands out, knowing what he needed to do.

Greg processed Riley's nails, took pictures of her neck and bruises and swabbed her skin for dna.

He knew he should get the results back to the lab but he didn't want to leave.

"Go." Riley said playfully. "I know you need to. You don't need to stay. I'm fine."

Greg sighed and stood up. "How long are you gonna be here?" He asked, wanting to see her again.

"Doctor said a week. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna listen." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

Greg smiled and walked away. After picking up Riley's clothes, he slowly walked back to his car. When he was sitting inside, he sighed. He wanted to spend as much time with Riley as possible. She was his friend. And she always would be.

**:) More coming! How will Catherine react? :O hehe Review pleeaaaseeeee **


	3. Listen

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Just my imagination and my computer :)_

_Set in season 10 or 11. No specific time though._

**When I Look In Your Eyes.**

Listen.

Greg walked down to the lab and gave Hodges the evidence from Riley's case. Greg saw the look on his face. He had been expecting that reaction.

He left, not wanting to explain and made his way to the locker room. But of course he didn't have good luck. Catherine walked up beside him and he sighed.

"Find anything on your case?" She asked him and the worry began to sink in.

He turned to her and stopped walking. She stopped to and gave him a concerned look

"Catherine..." He said, hoping she would listen to him. "You can't take me off this case."

"What? Do you the victim?" She asked impatiently. "You know I'm supposed to."

"You can't, I have to do this. Please don't take me off. I'm not compromised, I swear." He told her.

Catherine gave him a stern look. He fired one back and shifted in place.

"Fine. But if Ecklie gets pissed it's your fault." She said with a slight smirk. "Who is it?"

Greg knew she was going to react to this badly and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Who is it?" She repeated looking more concerned. He took a deep breath.

"Riley."

"What?"

XXX

Riley lay back in her hospital bed and sighed. She had to admit it felt nice to back in Vegas.

Although, she was in a lot of pain. Her neck was unbelievably sore and everywhere was bruised. She felt pretty useless and all she could do was look out the window.

Her thoughts kept coming back to Greg. He had seemed stressed out when he had seen her. She wanted to ask what had been wrong but she knew it wasn't her place to ask. Once she had gotten over the initial shock of seeing him she had been overwhelmingly happy. He had accepted her from day one and there was just something about him. She didn't know what it was but he had a way of making you happier when he was around.

Riley looked back out the window. It was the usual heat of summer that she had gotten used to before she left. She watched cars go by below her and the birds fly by above. She had nothing better to do.

She shifted ever so slightly and winced. The pain medication was wearing off and she was getting more and more uncomfortable.

But just then someone walked into her doorway. She looked up and was just as surprised as before.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as Nick smiled at her.

"I'm not allowed to come see you in the hospital?" He said sarcastically and sat beside her. He gave her a knowing look.

"You can say it. I look horrible." She said with a smile and Nick chuckled. "That kinda happens when you get beat up."

His smile faded into a caring look. "Sorry about that." He said sadly. Her own smile left her face as she looked at him.

"Hey I'm alive. That's good enough for me." She said, trying to cheer him up. He smiled again.

They talked for a while before he realized he should get going.

"I should go... Catherine wants my help." He said, making Riley bite her lip.

"Did she take Greg off the case?" She asked, knowing that she probably had.

"Surprisingly no. I thought she would but... I guess she trusts him." Nick said, sounding surprised himself.

"She must hate me..." Riley said, looking down in embarrassment. Nick walked back towards her.

"Nobody hates you Riley." He said, making her give him a sarcastic look. He sighed and made his way to the door.

"It was good to see you again. At least I get to say goodbye this time." He told her, smiling.

"Ya." She said with a chuckle. "Bye." Nick smiled at her.

"Bye." He said and left. Riley watched him walk away, sad that he left, but happy that she got to see him again.

She gently laid her head back on her pillows and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

**:) I thought Nick would want to see her :) Review!**


	4. Lonely

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Just my imagination and my computer :)_

_Set in season 10 or 11. No specific time though._

**When I Look In Your Eyes.**

Lonely.

Greg got in his car after the night's work. He drove onto the interstate and headed to the hospital. Riley had been there for six days and she was allowed to leave. He had offered to drive her to her hotel.

He parked close to the doors and made his way inside. He had visited Riley almost everyday. He had really missed her. To be honest he was sad she was leaving, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

Once he got to her room he knocked on the door and she pulled it open. She looked much better than she had originally. The bruises were light and the cuts were healed. She smiled at him.

"Finally. I hate it here. Lets go." She said with a smirk and walked down the hall. She had gotten her aunt to bring her some clothes so she was dressed in a black blouse and jeans.

He followed behind her as she checked out and walked to the door. He smiled when she went straight to his SUV without question.

She saw him and said "I remember." sarcastically.

They drove for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Riley had her head on the window, she looked tired.

Greg turned onto the highway, carefully avoiding Freemont street. He knew Riley wouldn't want to go anywhere near the spot she was attacked. He didn't blame her at all. He had processed the scene and it had blood all over the wall and ground. The worst part? It was all Riley's. They still hadn't caught who did it to her and it bothered him.

"You know, it's really nice seeing you again." Riley's voice came quietly from beside him. He glanced over at her to see her blue eyes looking back at him.

"I missed you. I really did." He said with smile. She returned it and looked thoughtfully out the window.

"When are you leaving?" He asked her when she didn't say anything.

"Doctor said I shouldn't fly for a few days because of my medication. So I'm stuck here for a while." She told him and he felt hope fill his heart. Maybe he could spend a little more time with her before she left.

"That can't be so bad." He smirked at her and she sighed. She seemed tired. Even though she was working nights in the Midwest she must be exhausted. It was near seven a.m. now and the sun was peeking through a few clouds.

They got to her hotel and he parked the car. Riley looked at him and gave him a smile, but he sensed her reluctance.

"Thanks Greg. It was really nice being able to spend time with you and stuff. I'm not going anywhere with these bruises," She said, playfully pointing at her face. "But maybe before I leave we can do something."

Greg put a hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be okay?" He asked, but got a quizzical look in response. He smiled at her and looked her in the eyes. "Call me if you need anything."

She nodded at him and got out of the car. He watched her walk slowly to the doors. Before going inside she gave him a quick wave. He sighed when he saw her disappear behind the glass.

XXX

Riley hugged her knees to her chest. She had been in her hotel room trying to sleep for hours, but to no avail. She was in pain, sure, but mostly she was lonely.

She had felt like this for the past year. Not nearly as bad as this, but still. She was on a much less personal level with her fellow cops in Illinois. And now that she was in Vegas again all she wanted to do was be with other people.

Her mother would be laughing at her right now. The shrink's kid was having socialization issues. It was ridiculous how many separation problems she had had since she was a child. She'd always been self conscious, not to mention shy, but she had people here that she had managed to open up to.

One more reason she couldn't sleep was that every time she closed her eyes, she saw the alley way...and the blood...and the pain. She didn't want to see that. She didn't want to see that ever again. In the hospital it was different. There was always someone in the hallway, always a machine beeping or blinking. Here there was nothing. Just her.

She picked up the phone for the third time. She tried to decide whether or not to call him. Greg was the only person she could really talk to. But it was the middle of the day and he would be sleeping.

But the thought of staying alone for any longer pushed her past that and she dialled the number. It rang a few times before she heard him on the other end.

"Hello?" He said in a low voice. He didn't seem like he had been sleeping.

"Hey, it's Riley." She said with a sigh. He was silent for a second before he answered.

"You okay?" He asked her and she knew he sensed the stress in her voice.

"Uh, can I come over? I... I can't sleep." She admitted and shifted on the hotel bed.

"Sure." He told her making her sigh with relief. "Come on over." He sounded concerned, which for some reason made her smile. All her life she was used to people either not noticing her, or her parents asking her 'How does that make you feel?'. She finally had someone that cared.

**Aawwwwww Sooo cuteeee :) love it. Tell me if you do! Please tell me or I won't know what to do next! :D**


	5. Tired Confessions

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Just my imagination and my computer :)_

_Set in season 10 or 11. No specific time though._

**When I Look In Your Eyes.**

Tired Confessions.

Riley knocked on Greg's apartment door quietly. She knew she shouldn't be here. It could get him fired. But she was still here.

He swung open the door to see her. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and he didn't look like he had slept either.

She smiled at him and followed him inside. She had only ever been here once and it looked the exact same as it had then.

Greg moved to sit on the couch and she did the same, sitting close to him, but not too close. He put the tv on mute and looked her in the eyes. The fatigue was beginning to get to her.

"What's wrong?" He said as a statement more than a question. She looked at the floor, knowing she couldn't lie to him.

Riley sighed and fiddled with a loose string on her jeans.

"I don't know. It's too quiet at the hotel. And every time I close my eyes I see..." She trailed off and Greg moved closer to her. It felt nice to have someone to talk to.

"I thought I was gonna die." She admitted and saw that Greg had a sympathetic look in his eyes. She knew he had been through something just like this. "I really did."

Greg put an arm around her shoulder. She ignored her instincts and leaned against him. She took a shaky breath.

"It's okay. It gets better, it does." He said and rubbed her shoulder. She knew she was letting the walls she had oh so carefully put up, come down. She knew she was ruining the confident facade she had used for years. She knew. But she didn't care.

Riley lay her head on Greg's chest and he took her hand in his. She relaxed against him, listening to his breathing. It was nice to not be alone.

"You know," She said, taking a leap of faith, "Your the only real friend I've had since high school. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks. For listening, you know?"

"You know I'll always listen." Greg told her softly and squeezed her hand.

She took a deep breath and they fell into silence.

XXX

Greg knew exactly what she was going through. Back when he was attacked, all he wanted was someone to talk to. But he didn't have someone he could really open up to. So he was being that person for Riley.

He felt her breathing even out and he occasionally stroked her head. He wanted to make this as easy as possible for her.

He knew he could get suspended for this. And if Ecklie was in a bad mood, which he almost always was, he could get fired. But he ignored that. Riley needed him. And he wasn't going to say no. Truth be told, he needed Riley. Although he would never admit it, she had been a great friend to him, and he wanted her to stay.

He knew he should make the best of this, so he relaxed. He gently put his chin on her head and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Greg woke up to Riley shaking his arm. He opened his eyes and realized that he had slept for the rest of the day.

"Greg. Wake up, your gonna be late." She said softly. Greg looked into her eyes and felt bad about leaving. He knew she wouldn't want to be alone.

"Uh, you can stay here if you want." He said and got a confused look from her. "I know what it's like, believe me."

She seemed to accept what he was saying and she nodded, but he could see the guilt in her eyes.

"It's fine. Stay here." He told her again. She sighed and looked down. Sh actually seemed embarrassed that she didn't want to be alone.

"Okay. But you need to go. Or you know Catherine won't exactly be happy." She said and smirked.

He smiled at her, knowing she was right. He left her on the couch, watching the news, while he dressed and put his shoes on.

He walked back into the living room and sat beside her. She looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

"You could get fired if they find out I'm here." She said, with a guilty look.

"Well, they don't need to know, now do they?" He said but Riley seemed like she had crossed her own line. "Riley. I'm here for you. You can stay as long as you want. I'll always be your friend."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

**Awwww he's so sweet :) 3**


	6. Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Just my imagination and my computer :)_

_Set in season 10 or 11. No specific time though._

**When I Look In Your Eyes.**

Feelings

Riley absentmindedly traced the lines on Greg's wooden floor. She had already got a taxi back to the hotel and got her stuff to bring back here. She knew this was wrong. But she couldn't help herself. She wanted to be with Greg. He was such an amazing friend. And when she looked in his eyes she saw who he was. The caring, honest, brave and charismatic person he had always been.

She was sitting on his floor, leaning against the back of his couch. She felt guilty. She had crossed the line. He was her friend, but she hadn't seen him in a year and now she was staying at his house? What was she thinking? This was ridiculous.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She was so confused. She'd almost died and now she was sitting in his apartment, alone, waiting for him to get back. Whenever that was. Who knows, he might have to pull a double.

She let out a sigh. Riley had already watched the news, eaten some food (although she hadn't really tasted it) and now she had her knees to her chest on the floor. She was going to end up hurting Greg. She was sure of it. He was her friend and she was just gonna leave in two days.

And she was still having flashbacks. She saw the guy beating her up. She felt her world fade as he strangled her. Riley had never been this troubled. Not even in high school when she burned her year books.

She heard the lock rattle on the door and it pushed open. Even if she wasn't in his apartment she would have known it was Greg. She could sense him.

She didn't even bother to look up. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears. He walls had already come down last night. She couldn't rebuild them.

She heard Greg walk to where she was. He sat down beside her. She hugged her legs closer and let her hair fall to cover her face. She didn't want him to see her like this, but really, what could she do?

She was surprised when Greg pulled her into a hug. It was then that she realized she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay so she could be with her friend. But she had to leave. She wasn't about to quit her job.

Riley hugged him back and tried to stop the tears. Greg was such an unbelievably caring person.

He put his head on hers and she even went as far as to hold him closer. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Riley managed to stop crying and tried to seem confident and strong again.

She let go and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss for words.

"I know." Greg said and held her hand. She looked at him and she could tell instantly what he was thinking. It was nice being able to have a conversation without words.

She leaned her head back against the couch and looked into his warm brown eyes. There was something there. Something inside her too, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She stood and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. He smiled at her and pulled her to the door. She followed and held his hand.

"Come here." he told her gently.

Greg led her down the hall of the building to door in a corner. She gave him a confused look but he smirked back at her. He pulled a lock pick out of his pocket and fiddled with the large lock on the door.

She smiled at him and he pushed the lock open. Quietly he creaked the door open and she saw it led to outside. There was a balcony, which looked like it was for someone to fix the cable or something.

Greg pulled her out onto it and shut the door behind him. They were sort of high up but the view of the early morning city was beautiful. It was still dark and the Vegas lights were shining.

"So your a criminal now?" She asked him playfully. He laughed at her.

"Guess so." He said and they sat down on the metal floor. It was windy and she got goosebumps as the breeze it her. Greg pulled her close and she looked down to see the lights.

Greg knew her all too well. When she got upset she just needed a place to clear her head. And he had given her the perfect place.

"Thanks. I just... I don't know...got a little overwhelmed." She said quietly as Greg looked at her.

"Happens to everyone." He said and looked down to see the cars drive by.

They stayed on the balcony for a while longer before she noticed Greg's tired eyes. She stood up and he did the same.

She reached for the door but was stopped as Greg leaned in and gently kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter. He pulled back after a second and she looked at him in shock.

He seemed to feel guilty about it and she wondered why.

"I'm sorry." He said and turned to the door sadly. Riley couldn't help herself.

She grabbed his arm and he looked back at her. "Don't be." She uttered and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Awwwwww cute :) I really do like them together. Its a match made in csi heaven :) **


	7. Happiness

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Just my imagination and my computer :)_

_Set in season 10 or 11. No specific time though._

**When I Look In Your Eyes.**

Happiness

Greg twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers. She looked up at him happily.

The kiss on the balcony was all he needed to realize that he loved her. And that she loved him too. They were meant for each other. Like two pieces of a puzzle, they would never fit together with anyone else after being with one another. They were yin and yang. She was the yin, calm and collected, loving and mature. He was the yang, upbeat and goofy, caring and flirtatious. They were soul mates.

"I missed you." Greg whispered in Riley's ear, inhaling the sweet scent of her fruity shampoo. She stroked his shoulder gently.

"I missed you too." She told him, leaning up to kiss him passionately.

He looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled at her. She was everything he needed in his life and he never wanted to be without her.

"I think I might stay here for a while..." She said, smirking at him. He leaned his head against her bare shoulder and kissed her on the neck.

"That sounds pretty good to me." He told her and sighed, fully relaxed. He traced up and down her arm with his hand and felt the goosebumps appear on her perfectly soft skin.

It was the simple things like this that he loved about Riley. Honestly, he couldn't believe that he hadn't realized he loved her before now. They had always flirted but he had thought it was between friends. Obviously not.

They'd been lying beside each other for a few hours now and they were happy to just stay there. Riley moved to lie her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

They listened to each others breathing and fell into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

Riley followed Greg down the lab hall nervously. She had her visitor badge on and was scared about what people would think. After all, she left without warning and wrote a bad review about Catherine. It wasn't that she didn't like Catherine. That wasn't it at all. She had just thought Grissom was a better leader. Now everyone would probably hate her.

Nick passed her and gave her a high-five. They walked down the hall to the lab and Wendy looked up to see her. She came out of her lab and gave her a quick hug.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." She said thoughtfully. Riley was slightly caught off guard but she managed to smile at her.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Riley hadn't even attempted to cover the bruises that were still on her face. The only remaining cut was on her forehead and she didn't really care what people saw. She felt bad thinking this, but maybe if people saw her hurt, they wouldn't hate her as much.

They made their way through the lab her saying hi to all the lab techs. She could see the curiosity in their eyes. She tried to ignore it but failed miserably.

Just then she saw Ray walk down the hall. When he saw her he raised an eyebrow, but smiled. She gave him a hug and he asked how she was. She told him she was fine, but he seemed like he didn't believe her.

Then they found Sara. Riley had been nervous about meeting her. But she knew Sara was Greg's best friend and it was important to him that they meet each other. They weren't going to tell anyone, including Sara, that they were in a relationship.

"Hey Sara, this is Riley. You know, she replaced you back when you left. She was my attempted murder case last week." Greg said calmly. Riley smiled at Sara. She had seen pictures of her in Grissom's office when she was hired.

"Hey," Sara said and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. You okay?" She asked, regarding Riley's injuries. Riley knew she had been through bad experiences too. Riley shook her hand briskly.

"Ya, I'm fine." She said and watched Sara smile before walking away down the hall. Greg gave her a smirk.

Riley took a deep breath. She knew Greg didn't want her to do this but she had to.

"Where's Catherine?" She asked him and he gave her a solemn look. She looked at him expectantly.

"Her office." He said, giving in to her. She would have smirked if they were at his apartment.

Riley walked slowly away from him to Catherine's office. She could see her sitting at her desk. The fear rose up in her chest as she stood in the doorway. Catherine looked up at her and instantly looked annoyed.

"What do you want?" Catherine asked her, sliding her glasses off her nose.

"A chance to apologize." Riley said and saw her former boss sigh. When she didn't answer, she closed the door behind her and moved to sit on a chair in front of the desk.

"Look... I...I know it doesn't make it any better. And I know that you could really care less about me. But I wanted you to know this..." Riley said, looking Catherine in the eyes. "I needed to leave... because... My boyfriend... committed suicide a long time ago... I haven't told anyone this but his mother was harassing me.. And I was somad. I... I just couldn't do anything about it... She wouldn't stop."

Catherine's fierce look had softened and she hoped it would disappear.

"I'm not trying to blame it on her. I'm not. It was my fault. Anyway Catherine, your a great team leader. I was so mad at her for threatening me, that I guess it all came out in my interview. I really don't think your a bad supervisor. Your actually an amazing one. I just thought Grissom might have been better. And that's not because he had more experience or intelligence or leadership. It was just because he had spent so much time with the team that they trusted him unconditionally. And they trust you too. Don't get me wrong. They do... it's just that with the change, things got a little messy. I... I just want you to know I'm incredibly sorry for what I said." Riley finished and looked at the floor. She heard Catherine sigh.

"Riley, why didn't you tell us? About your boyfriend's mom? We could have helped." Catherine said, making Riley relax slightly. She didn't know why she didn't tell anyone. She was just too embarrassed.

She shrugged and looked up guiltily at Catherine. "I just wanted you to know I was sorry before I left." Riley told her. She wasn't really leaving, she just needed everyone to think that, so they didn't figure out what was going on.

"It's okay Riley. Thanks for coming." Catherine told her and Riley stood up. She smiled at the supervisor, hoping to make amends. She smiled back and looked back down to her papers.

Riley left the lab feeling happy and knowing she wasn't as hated as she had thought.

**I know there wasn't too much about Greg and Riley in this one. But I think Riley needed to fix what she did. :) Review please**


	8. Choices

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Just my imagination and my computer :)_

_Set in season 10 or 11. No specific time though._

**When I Look In Your Eyes.**

Choices

Greg sat with Riley on his couch, watching the tv. She had her legs on top of his and her head against his chest. He gently rubbed her shoulder and she sighed against him. It had been two weeks since she had left the hospital and the bruises were completely gone. Greg rested his cheek against her forehead.

He wasn't paying attention to the news. He was too busy thinking about options. How Riley could stay here instead of going back to Illinois. Just then it hit him.

"Riley," He said softly and she turned her head to look at him. "You know, there's an opening on the night shift on Brass's team." She gave him a defeated look.

"I don't know Greg... I don't think they'd want me on the squad. Especially Jim, after what I said in my exit interview." She said and lay her head back on his chest. Greg sighed. Riley seemed to think everyone hated her.

"I promise he doesn't hate you. Nobody does. I think he would really like to have you on the team." He told her quietly. "I could recommend you."

"No. No way. If I'm doing this, I'm doing this alone." She said sternly. Greg smiled to himself. She wanted to stay.

"Well, I'm glad you want to stay here." Greg said in her ear and felt her hug him closer.

"With someone like you, why would I want to leave?" She said playfully. Greg paused for a moment.

"I really do love you Riles." he said and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And I can't help but love you." She said and kissed him softly.

Greg was sitting on a stool in his kitchen waiting for Riley. With much persuasion he had managed to convince her to go down to see Brass. He really hoped that she would get a job- she needed it.

He heard the key turn the lock on his door and it swung open. Riley walked in and closed the door behind her.

When she turned around she held up a police vest with her name on it. Greg walked towards her and smiled. She pulled him into a hug and he put his arms around her.

"See? I told you so." He said happily.

"Oh, because I forgot you're always right." She said, smiling at him. He gave her a sarcastic look and she laughed. It was music to his ears.

**Two Months Later:**

Greg walked down the hallway in the best mood he had ever been in. He past Hodges, who looked at him curiously probably itching to ask him why he was so happy. The thought made Greg smirk.

He had finally proposed to Riley last night. She had said yes, of course. He had knelt down to her out on their special balcony where they had first kissed. The light in her eyes had made him happier than he had ever been. She was who he wanted to be with forever.

Greg walked quickly to the where Nick was inspecting a suspects car. Greg pulled open the doors and walked to where his friend was standing.

"Got anything?" He asked in an optimistic voice. Nick gave him a confused look but held up an evidence bag.

"Got some hair on the steering wheel, but not much else." He said and moved to process the trunk. Greg took on the task of inspecting the back seat, where blood was splattered everywhere.

It took them about an hour to finish. When they did Greg took the finger print he had found to the computer in the room and ran it through CODIS.

Nick read out loud what the screen said. "Marcus Dole... 2 other charges... 1 for drugs...1 for assault. This could be the guy."

"Sweet." Greg said with a smile. This day kept getting better and better.

Nick looked at him in disbelief. "Dude, why are you so happy today?"

Greg slipped of his gloves casually. "Oh I don't know... It might have something to do with this." He said and wiggled his hand in front of Nick. He watched as his friend noticed the ring on his finger.

"Greg! Who is she, man?" Nick said and patted him on the back.

"Riley." He said with a smirk. Nick looked slightly surprised but he smiled at him.

"Really? Congratulations." He said but then paused. "Catherine's gonna give you shit for that though."

"Believe me I know." Greg told him. "But I don't really care." And he didn't. Anything for Riley was worth it.

**:) They are the cutest couple EVER 3**


	9. Forever

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CSI. Just my imagination and my computer :)_

_Set in season 10 or 11. No specific time though._

**When I Look In Your Eyes.**

Forever.

Riley had been back in Vegas for almost two months now. Greg had proposed to her and she was a successful cop. Things were finally looking up for her.

She walked down the hallway at LVPD and saw Greg in one of the interrogation rooms. It was nice being able to see him at work once in a while. But that didn't matter to her. They spent every moment of their free time together.

It was the end of her shift and she was allowed to leave, but she had decided to wait for Greg. It looked like he might be awhile so she offered her help to the rest of her team.

She helped escort a few criminals to interrogation rooms and cells before she made her way back to where Greg had been. He was waiting for her on the bench. He stood up and smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful," He said and she laughed at him. He chuckled as they got up and walked out the doors.

"So, who were you interviewing?" She asked him, wondering why it had taken so long. He stopped in his tracks and held her arm.

"Actually, that was a suspect in a double murder case." He told her and she gave him a confused look. Why had he stopped? "And... we found a pair of gloves covered in blood at his house. Wanna guess who's blood it was?" He said raising an eyebrow. She simply shrugged.

"Yours." Riley stared at him in disbelief. "We caught him. He's going to jail."

She couldn't believe they had finally caught her attacker. She smiled at Greg who pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, fully happy.

They drove back to Greg's place in a happy silence. Greg had one hand on the wheel and one in hers.

Once at his place they sat on the couch and she leaned against Greg. He took her left hand in his and played with the engagement ring on her finger. Truthfully, she thought it was beautiful. It was silver, with three small diamonds on it. The best part was that it was engraved on the inside and it said 'forever yours'. His silver band had the same saying on the inside.

"Who did you tell?" She asked him sarcastically, knowing that he hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut.

"Just Nick... although that probably means that everyone knows." He said with a smile and she knew he was right. Nick wasn't exactly someone to keep something quiet.

She looked him in the eyes. "Catherine's going to suspend you. Your in a relationship with one of your case's victim." She said softly.

"I know. But that doesn't matter." He told her and stroked her hand.

"I'm sorry." She said and leaned against his shoulder.

"Don't be." He said and she smiled at his use of her own words. She leaned over and kissed him.

He was everything she wanted. He was amazingly caring. He was charismatic and smart. She loved him and he loved her. And it would stay that way forever.

The End.

**AWWW they are sooo adorable! LOVE them! 3 Please review**


End file.
